Freed
by elle311
Summary: One shot. Post Hogwarts. Draco is a changed man. That's what happens when you have the love of a good woman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My FFSS Slythadri wrote an absolutely awesome Prequel called Read Between the Lines. If you are here, I encourage you to read this story first and then come on back. Thank you so much!

s/13083512/1/Read-between-the-lines

* * *

Draco was finally free. He was done with wearing the mask of indifference. He was done with having an expressionless face. He was done with showing no emotion.

He was also done with falling. Falling for the pureblood superiority crap, ingrained in his head from infancy. Falling from social standing, since his name was basically mud and no longer held the power and influence it once did. Falling into the dark, because he had no other choice since a madman lived in his house and assigned incredibly impossible tasks to him that insured guaranteed failure. Falling from grace, which made his soul ache and begging for reprieve. But the best falling he had ever done was falling in love with her.

Because of her love, he could have a meltdown, cry and whine like a toddler. He could show elation and joy. He could smile til it hurt his mouth because it was so wide.

He couldn't believe she could ever see past all those years of hatred and bigotry. The insults that spewed from his mouth. But she was light. She saw the good in everyone. She looked past his hideous attitude and stony facade. She had forgiven him. She encouraged him to forgive himself, otherwise he would never be able to move forward. She found a broken man and with patience and love, slowly picked up the pieces and started putting him back together. There is an old saying that when something breaks, it is stronger when put back together than it ever was when it was whole.

He knew this perfectly described him. Her love was the glue and he knew he would never ever break again. She gave him strength. She gave him hope. He dared to dream of a future where he could finally do what he wanted to do, and be who he wanted to be.

As she was walking towards him, a vision in white, Draco felt a tear roll down his cheek. His former self would have chastised and been appalled at this behavior in public. But his new and improved self let it roll as he smiled brightly at her.

When she stood before him, he took her hand and kissed it. He knew the love behind her smile matched his as she looked at him with her own dewy eyes. He squeezed her hand and she winked at him.

In a few moments, she would be his forever. He knew it would not be easy. He knew public opinion hated that the ex-Death Eater ended up with the Golden Girl. But that didn't matter. All that mattered to him was that she loved him. Any obstacle thrown his way could be defeated with her by his side.

Vows said and declarations of undying love given, they were finally one. Draco kissed Hermione with all the love his heart held for her. As he dipped her backward, she laughed and looked at him with equal the love.

He grabbed her hand and held it up in victory to the applause and cheers of the few they chose to witness this miracle. Then they sprinted down the aisle. Forever was beckoning...it was bright and full of promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Update 12.03.18: Was once again told to remove this story because of content. The smut police seem to zero in on oneshots. So here it is.

A/N: As of yesterday, my FF Soul Sister slythadri's story Read Between the Lines (which is a Prequel to my oneshot Freed) ended at Chapter 10. Draco had Hermione in his arms and about to go into her bedroom. I asked her what happened next? Then jokingly told her, I guess if I want to know, I have to write it. Here is a oneshot that belongs between Chapter 10 and 11. Let's call it Chapter 10 ¾.

If you haven't read the story, go read it, insert this where it belongs and then go back and read her new Chapters 11 and 12.

Thanks to slythadri for her blessing to post and the inspiration. I really love it when she gets those creative juices flowing.

* * *

Hermione planned to never let go as Draco toed open her bedroom door with his foot. He gently put her down on the bed. She sat up and he immediately came to stand before her. She reached up to finish unbuttoning his shirt. Once fully unbuttoned, she opened the sides as if opening a gift because she believed it truly was. His pleas for her to tell him what he needed to do to be with her forever shook her down to the core. He had begged her to take him home and love him always. Draco's heart was in his hands, and he was offering it to her to keep safe and loved and protected for all the days of his life. Somehow she felt that all her roads had been leading to him...and she could not just turn and walk away.

Hermione was done with overthinking and second guessing. She knew that in the end, the only opinions that mattered were hers and Draco's. The ones who loved her would eventually come around when they saw how ridiculously happy she was and the rest...well, she couldn't care less. She thought to herself, " I paid my dues to the Wizarding World and I deserved a lifetime of happiness."

And here it was, him standing before her and she was going to take it and run. She never felt like this before, and she was not about to let this feeling of intense joy and _love_ go. But first, she needed to taste it, and savor it. She didn't know how long that internal monologue took, she hoped Draco thought she was in a trance at seeing a real life god before her. She ran her hands down his perfect chest, and then slowly over his chiseled abs. She then put her hands on his waist and followed the outlines down to his hips. Those lowriders were gloriously low, baby. Hermione traced a finger across his bare skin just above his waistband and he trembled under her touch. She looked up into his eyes that were blown out with lust, anticipating her next move. She grabbed his hips again and started a trail of soft kisses from one hand to the other. When she got done with him, if she ever did, no part of his body would be left untouched by either her hands or lips.

She looked up at him again, and then dared to follow his v-line down as she started to unbuckle his belt. She snaked it out of each belt loop and then let it drop to the floor with a clink as the buckle hit the hardwood floor. She unbuttoned his jeans and then languidly pulled down the zipper. She hooked her thumbs into the sides and slid down his denims. As they pooled to the floor, he stepped out of them.

His arousal stood proudly away from his body. It was beautiful...long, hard, perfect. Making her thankful once again that she was a woman. This man was absolutely delicious. Her pussy ached with wet anticipation...but first, she needed to taste him and love on that cock her mouth was perfectly aligned with. He shrugged off his shirt and it joined the rest of his things on the floor. He stood there in all his naked glory and Hermione couldn't wait any longer. Like the rest of him, one perfect pearl bloomed on the tip. She licked her lips, swiped it off with her tongue, and then kissed the tip. Draco started to rock his hips towards her mouth. She kissed his hairline that had been mercilessly teasing her this whole entire time while bypassing the erection that twitched as her mouth brushed past it. She finally wrapped her hand around the base. She started stroking him while taking him in, deeper a little more each time. He groaned and fisted her curls.

"Oh god Hermione, oh god", he gasped out as he hit the back of her throat.

She let go and just as quickly sucked him in. She moaned at the gratification of having him this way. This man needed to feel pleasure after so much pain and she wanted him to know what was in store for him for the rest of his life. He was now thrusting into her mouth, both hands in her hair.

He stilled for a moment and announced, "I must have you now...please Hermione."

She reached around to unhook her longline bra, and let it fall onto the growing heap on the floor.

He dropped to his knees in front of her and whispered, "So very beautiful."

A hungry mouth found one nipple as the other was being fondled with an impatient hand. She cradled his head against her chest, right over her rapidly beating heart.

"See what you do to me?", she whispered in his hair.

He kissed her breasts, then untangled himself from their embrace and stood up once more. He grabbed her hand and wrapped it around his rock hard arousal.

"Feel what you do to me…", he growled. God, I need to bury myself in you right now!"

She lay down to shimmy out of her girdle and heard a husky, "Allow me...and then with a whisper, please." He slowly put his hand down the front and dipped a very long finger into her dripping core. As he was pulling it out, he found her swollen nub and rubbed it until she was bucking on his finger. As she rode out her bliss, Draco licked his finger and moaned with eyes closed. Then he hooked his thumbs into the sides of the waistband and her girdle was peeled off leisurely and enticingly.

He quickly parted her legs and got in between them. He rubbed his weeping arousal up and down her slit before lining it up with her entrance. In one graceful thrust, he was in to the hilt. She felt impossibly but deliciously stretched around him. He began to rock his hips, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He groaned as she used her heels to press against his arse to help drive him in deeper. She reached up to grab the back of his neck and kissed him full on the mouth. His tongue parted her lips and tangled with hers. She started to moaning into his mouth as Draco found a sweet spot that only he had touched in her and wasted no time thrusting over and over to reach it. Her legs locked as she orgasmed around him. He was soon followed her to nirvana, his arms trembling from keeping him hovered over her for so long. He dropped down onto her and she loved the weight of him. Panting and sweating, he put his forehead on hers and closed his eyes.

She whispered, "Is this really real? It's perfection in your arms, Draco."

A small smile graced his lips before kissing her. "Oh yes, Hermione. It is."

She was ready for this. She thanked the gods she took a chance on him and couldn't believe this was the bliss she would experience with Draco everyday for the rest of their lives.


End file.
